


Always Keep Fighting

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my thoughts on the story behind the new shirt design.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Keep Fighting

“Come on, Jared. You know it's time,” Jensen said as they got out of the SUV after a shorter than average work day. Shorter, but brutal. Back to back emotional scenes and one offhand remark from a fan had Jared upset about the Always Keep Fighting campaign, so upset that he was considering ending it.

Jensen wished at that moment that he wasn't such a gentleman because he really wanted to find that woman and bloody her damn nose. He hadn't seen Jared so visibly and physically down since he had to take that break last summer. It seemed like Jared was having to use all his strength just to walk down the hallway.

“I can't. You've seen all those comments about how vain I am and how I'm taking advantage of our fans. I hate that they believe I would do that. That's not the kind of person I am, but they think it is.”

“That's all bullshit, and you know it. I know it. Our fans, our real fans know it. This campaign is your baby. You can't just give up on it because a bunch of entitled morons who don't know the first thing about depression have a stick up their collective ass. Always Keep Fighting is a good thing, and it's all your doing,” Jensen said.

Jared unlocked the door of the apartment and the boys walked inside. “I want to. I really do, but it's becoming too much about me and not enough about the cause. I started this to help people. Now it seems like people want to use me as a reason not to help.”

“You can change that. You can take the focus off of you, but I don't think you need to. I think you're the reason the campaign caught on so quickly. I think your face on the shirts encourages people to keep fighting. It's a reminder to them that there are things worth fighting for. Your encouragement is what got the fans supporting the campaign in the first place.”

Jensen grabbed them each a beer while Jared turned on the television and stretched out on the couch with his legs propped on the coffee table. As he sat down beside Jared Jensen said, “You can do a shirt without your face if you want. You know I got your back no matter what. I just think having your face on them is a good thing.”

“Then why won't you let me design another one with both of us?” Jared asked.

“Like I said, this is your baby.”

“It's OUR baby.”

Jensen took a swallow of his beer before asking, “Why won't you sing with me at any conventions?”

“That's your spotlight. It's your time to shine,” Jared smiled.

“That's why I don't want my face on another shirt. AKF is YOUR time to shine.”

Jared watched the game on TV for a few moments while he sorted his thoughts. His voice was quiet when he spoke. “There's still the backlash over photos of people wearing AKF shirts.”

“That's just a few loud mouths who live to bitch about anything possible. You have no control over who buys and wears AKF shirts. Anybody, and I do mean anybody with any common sense knows that,” Jensen said as he switched positions and started massaging Jared's shoulders.

Jensen could feel the tension drain from Jared with every squeeze of his hands. He was beyond pissed that Jared's hard fought effort to help people was slowly becoming a burden to him. He would never voice that opinion because he knew Jared would drop the whole thing the second he did.

Instead he said, “Remember comicon and the candles? Remember those fans coming on stage with a donation? Remember all those fans thanking you for making a difference in their lives? The faces on or in those shirts don't matter to them. What matters is knowing that you care so much that you started this campaign to help them.

“There are always going to be assholes who complain for whatever reason. Don't let them stop you from fighting,” Jensen said. He leaned down and kissed Jared on the cheek.

“Maybe I'll try one with no picture on it. Just #SPNFamily and AKF.”

“You do it however you want, Jay. Just don't let them discourage you from doing it at all.”

“Do you really think it makes a difference? Do you really think it helps?” Jared asked.

“Jay, stop and think here. The money from the shirts helps wonderful charities that you believe in. That aside, the campaign itself has people all over the world talking. They're opening up to each other because you've shown them there are people who really do care.

“People in the family are helping each other in ways they never did before. People in the family are talking outside the family and opening people's eyes to the mental health problems in this world.

“Yes, it makes a difference. It makes a huge difference. You did that. Be proud of that. It's exactly what the world needs right now.”

Jared turned around and hugged Jensen. “I'll call the rep first thing in the morning.”

Jensen hugged Jared tight and said, “That's my boy.”


End file.
